


An Agreement With Extras

by BuzzCat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, surrogacy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna needs a sperm donor. The Doctor wants a child. In the end, they come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agreement With Extras

It was pathetic, really. A medical professional—referred to by literally everyone as the Doctor—trying to find a surrogate mother to have his child. He was a doctor, for goodness sake. He certainly had the money to entice some young thing into his bed, enough to snare himself a wife if he really wanted to. But he was older now, no longer quite looking for the next hot young thing to cross his path. It hit him hardest on Sundays, just how lonely he was. Waking up and puttering around his flat and trying to convince himself that he’s just dedicated to his work, that’s all. That he’s fine without someone else. But the Doctor knows better.

He traveled for work, gone almost as often as he was home. If he had a girlfriend, in reality, he’d probably only see her a couple months at a time before he was gone again. Being a nationally renowned medical professor did have its drawbacks. He ran a hand through his hair. And what was he thinking, wanting to bring a kid into it all? He or she couldn’t really attend school if he wanted to keep them with him, which would be terrible for mental development, but if the Doctor only saw his son or daughter only half of the year, it entirely defeated the purpose and really would only hurt the child in the long-run.

The Doctor opened the paper, taking a sip of coffee as he browsed through for anything interesting. For reasons he couldn’t possibly understand, he let his eyes wander to the classifieds and an ad caught his eye: “Seeking sperm donor. Must be healthy and no history of family illness. NO FUNNY BUSINESS. If interested, please call…” The Doctor stared at the ad, eyes going vacant. Something was nagging at him, screaming that this was important. Then, it hit him. He jumped up from his seat and started pacing.

This could be the answer. He’d have to work it out with the mother, of course. But if he could arrange it, this might work. He’d have a child. It could be an interesting custody agreement, the kid staying with him while he’s home, staying with the mother while he’s gone. It would certainly be an interesting agreement; he hadn’t heard of sperm donors doing such things before, but as long as he’d been in the medical field, he’d learned that nothing was impossible. He clipped the ad and stuck it to his fridge with a magnet. If he still wanted to at the end of the week, he’d call—he checked the ad—Donna. The mother’s name was Donna.

 

 

Donna hung up the phone in a huff. It had been a week since she placed the ad and so far she had a received a couple of serious offers, talking about meeting for coffee. But by and large, the phone calls she’d received had all offered to do it the old-fashioned way and Donna was at the end of her patience. She just wanted a baby. She’d accepted years ago that a husband just wasn’t in the cards for her. But a baby…that was something she had a little more control over. She’d been looking at artificial insemination for months now and though the cost made her feel a little green around the gills, she’d figure it out somehow. Maybe get a loan, if the bank could approve her. She leaned her forehead against the cupboard and took a deep breath. The phone rang again and Donna took a deep breath to prepare herself. She tried to sound pleasant despite being absolutely exhausted as she answered,

“Hello?”

“Hello? Yes, I’m looking for Donna Noble. It’s about her advertisement,” said a nice sounding voice on the other end. Donna took a deep breath,

“This is she.”

“It is? Brilliant! This is the Doctor. I’m calling to ask if the, um, the position has been filled.”

“And what kind of position are you looking for, because I meant it when I said no funny business,” she said, hackles raised. The Doctor turned red,

“No! No, I wasn’t implying—that is, not that I wouldn’t want want—I just meant—“ He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Are you still looking for a donor?”

“Yes.”

“I’d like to apply.”

“You and the rest of Britain,” commented Donna. The Doctor nodded,

“Had a lot of takers?” he asked and Donna was surprised to really that he sounded genuinely interested. She sighed into the phone,

“Not serious ones. Most of its college kids prank calling on a dare.”

“That’s rude of them.”

“I know, right? Something went wrong in their upbringing; my kid won’t be like that.”

“Kids are always a little unpredictable, it might not be totally the parents’ fault,” the Doctor replied. A part of him marveled at it. When he stopped and really tried to think about it, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked to anyone about something other than work. Harkness had been out of the country for months and he was usually the one who dragged the Doctor out to the pub to talk sports or girls or something.

Donna laughed on the other end of the phone, “Work with a lot of kids, do you?”

“Sort of. I’m a doctor and there always seem to be a number of them visiting relatives.”

“Fair enough. But you still like them well enough?”

“Absolutely,” he replied, and Donna could hear the smile in his voice. She smiled back and the Doctor realized that this was an opportune time to bring up his unique requests of their agreement. He cleared his throat,

“Donna, I feel like I should tell you something.”

“What is it?” she asked, guard instantly up.

“If you do choose me, I do have a couple requests for how everything works. And it’s not funny business, as you call it,” Donna winced as he talked. It just figured that one of the nicest applicants she’d found so far would have some sort of weird thing going on.

“Well, out with it. Some sort of kinky fetish? Need money? What is it?” she asked. The Doctor was shocked for a moment, then shook his head to clear away the confusion,

“No, nothing like that. I wanted to know if there could be some sort of, of custody agreement.”

“What?” Of all the things she’d expected him to say, that wasn’t one of them.

“Shared custody. Of a son or daughter. I promise I won’t try to take them away or anything, I just want to know them. I work a lot and I’m out of town almost half the year, so obviously you’d have the child most of the time. If I could just see them on, on weekends or something, or—“

“Doctor!”

“What?”

“You’re babbling,” said Donna. She thought about what he said. Obviously a two minute conversation wasn’t the best way to judge someone’s character, but what he was saying wasn’t bad. In fact, reading between the lines a bit, he sounded lonely. She understood loneliness, “Tell you what. We can meet for coffee and discuss it then. Sound okay?”

“Yes. Tomorrow?”

“Eleven work for you?”

“Ten is better.”

“Ten it is,” agreed Donna. They said their good-byes and hung up, leaving Donna smiling to herself. No matter how it turned out, this Doctor character was nice. Something about him left her feeling warm and happy in her chest. Even if they decided not to go through with having a kid, she was glad to meet him.

 

Across town, the Doctor was staring at his phone. She hadn’t said no. Granted, Donna hadn’t exactly had an enthusiastic agreement to his proposal, but that was okay, it wasn’t really an on-the-spot sort of decision he was asking of her. But she hadn’t said no. He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled. She sounded absolutely lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're all on the same page, the chances of this being updated are very low. I don't know the first thing about surrogacy or sperm donors or anything, so this is the end. If someone wants to adopt this, please let me know because I sure as hell want to read it.


End file.
